The Legendary Crystal Princesses
by truearthurfan
Summary: May must now save Dora, Boots and Lily form the Greedy King. with Swiper's help, she arrives at the Crystal Castle.  as they travel, May sees how, without the Magic Crystals, the kindom is dying. Can she and Dora somehow save the kingdom?


Chapter Three

The Legendary Crystal Princesses

In the dungeon of the Crystal Castle, Dora, Boots and Lily sat against the dark stone wall.

It had been a day since they'd been taken away and thrown into the King's dungeon.

You couldn't really tell though. The sun hadn't risen in the morning.

'D-do you think May will be able to find us?' Boots asked, lying on the dusty floor on his stomach.

When they'd been captured, he and Lily had hurt their throats, so that couldn't quite speak properly.

Dora gave a sigh and gave a slightly forced smiled. She been hit when they'd been captured and there was a big purple bruise on her left check.

'I'm sure of it,' she said, smiling. 'May wouldn't leave us here.'

The dungeon door opened.

They all looked up.

A tall man, wearing a purple robe with a blue cape walked in, holding something behind his back, smiling. He was wearing a large golden crown, encrusted with diamonds and rubies.

'The Geeby Ging, I pre'ump?' Lily said, her words not coming out quite right.

'Correct,' the King said, grinning. 'I am the King. And look what I've got.'

He showed them what was behind his back. It was a large glass case. Inside of it were the four glowing Magic Crystals. The Water Crystal was deep blue and looked as if water was moving inside it.

The Sky Crystal was light-blue and looked as if clouds were blowing around inside of it.

The Trees Crystal was light-green and brown, and looked like there was a small forest inside of it.

The Fire Crystal was at the bottom on the case.

'The Ma-g-ic Rytals!' Boots gasped, glaring at the Greedy King.

'Why are you doing this?' Dora asked, glaring at the King. 'Why won't you just share the crystals with the rest of the world?'

'Why?' the King said, grinning. 'I'll tell you why, little girl.'

The King laughed heartedly and walked away, holding the case, a glint in his eyes.

'I'm the King,' he said, grinning. 'I never share. I take what I what.'

'But without the Sun Crystal the sun won't rise ever again,' Dora said, glaring at him.

'I don't care,' the King sang, grinning. 'Even if the sun won't shine, I want the Magic Crystals to be mine. All mine!'

'The crystals are for everyone,' Dora sang, staring firmly at the King. 'For sky and water, trees and sun.'

At that moment, Swiper and I were staring down a cliff at the palace. We'd been travelling all through the night. I hadn't been able to sleep and Swiper hadn't wanted to complain. He was scarred of what I might do if he did.

As we'd travelled across the Kingdom, we'd seen the disasterous effects, the King's taking of the Magic Crystals was having on the Kingdom. The rivers had dried up. There was no wind. And all the trees and plants were dying.

'There,' Swiper said, pointing to a window on the 3rd floor. 'That's the dungeon. That's where the King will be keeping Dora and Boots.'

'A bit different from the dungeons in story books,' I said, frowning. 'Normally, they're at the bottom of the castle.'

'I guess the King didn't want to have to go down there when he went to tease his prisoners,' Swiper said, frowning. 'So, are we okay?'

I looked down at him.

'You're not still angry about what happened in the fields, are you?' he asked, fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

'No,' I said, shaking my head. 'I forgive you, Swiper.'

He sighed.

I quickly leaned down to his face, glaring.

He flinched.

'But if you _ever_ do this again, you'll wish I'd finished you off, back in those flower fields,' I said menacingly. 'Got it?'

'Got it, got it,' he said, nodding frantically and running off.

I turned to the castle.

'The Greedy King just won't play fair,' I sang, opening my wings and flying at high speed to the window Swiper had pointed at.

Why was I singing? I just felt I should be for some reason.

'To get the crystals back,' Dora sang, staring firmly at the King. 'Sing-'

'Share, share, share,' I sang, flying at the window.

Three pieces of multi-coloured music note shaped energy flew from my mouth, slamming into the wall, making it crumple.

'They're mine!' the King shouted, holding on tightly to the glass case and jumping back as the wall crumbled.

I flew in and faced Dora, Boots and Lily.

'Share, share, share,' I sang, three pieces of multi-coloured music note shaped energy flying from my mouth, hitting the cuffs the King had had placed on their arms.

They crumbled away.

We faced the King, glaring.

'No,' he yelled, holding onto the case like it was his own child. 'Mine!'

'We need your help to sing Share with us,' Dora said, looking up at me and pointing at the case in the King's hands. 'So we can get the crystals back from the King.'

I nodded and faced the King, grinning.

'Everybody sing!' I said, grinning. '1, 2, 3!'

'Share, share, share,' I sang.

Light surrounded us and multi-coloured energy shaped like music notes flew from my mouth, knocking the glass case high into the air.

'Mine, mine, mine, mine!' the King cried, frantically trying to grab the case back.

'Share, share, share,' Dora and I sang together, more music note shaped energy flying from mine and Dora's mouth, surrounding the case.

It started spinning around in the air, the Magic Crystals, glowing wildly.

'Sing it louder,' Dora said, seeing the crystals glowing.

'Share, share, SHARE!' we sang, our voices the loudest and strongest I'd ever heard.

A wave of multi-coloured, musical-shaped energy flew from our mouth and swirled around the crystals.

They shone so brightly that it looked like the sun had risen, even though it still hadn't.

The Crystals exploded and a wave of multi-coloured energy surrounded Dora and me.

'Dora!' Boots cried fearfully.

'May!' Lily cried, in just as much fear.

The light faded away.

Boots and Lily stared in awe.

Dora and I had changed.

Our butterfly wings had become huge, with beautiful multi-coloured patterns all over them.

Our clothes had changed too. Dora was now wearing a beautiful, sleeveless purple Siesta dress with yellow lace.

I was now wearing a pure light-blue, sleeveless dress, with white lace. And both of us were now wearing golden slippers.

Both dresses shined with pieces of white crystal.

'Dora,' Boots said, as the two of us floated down to the ground, landing lightly, like doves. 'May. What happened?'

Dora and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

'The Prophecy,' Lily murmured, stunned.

'Huh?' Boots said, turning around to look at her.

'The Prophecy said two girls would reunite the four Kingdoms,' Lily said, looking at the both of us. 'The Crystal Princesses.'

As she spoke, a golden tiara appeared above both mine and Dora's head, landing on our heads, softly.

'You two really are the girls from the Prophecy,' Lily said, quickly kneeling. 'You feelings of friendship freed the Magic Crystals, allowing them to return to their rightful place. As the energies of this world.'

'No!'

We all turned to see the Greedy King glaring at Dora and me.

'_I_ was meant to have the crystals!' he yelled, his eyes wide, glaring at us. 'They were _mine_! MINE!'

The look on his face was one I recognized.

It was a look I'd seen a lot of times when I was watching Anime and the villain had failed.

It was a crazed, nothing to live for look.

'If _I_ can't have the crystals,' he said, looking at Dora and me, grinning like a maniac. 'Then neither can YOU!'

He lunged at us.

'Stop!' Dora and I shouted firmly.

Our hands glowed with multi-coloured energy.

The King suddenly started glowing with the same energy and froze in midair.

'Whoa,' I said, looking at my hand and then at Dora.

She was looking at me too, with the same look of shock and amazement as me.

Several hours later, we were standing on the balcony of the top room of the Crystal Castle.

Well, the Prophecy had been true. Dora and I had brought down the magical walls separating the four Crystal Kingdoms and now, the Kings and Queens of each Kingdom occupied the Crystal Castle.

With the power of the Crystals being returned to the world, everything returned to normal. The rivers flowed again. The winds blew strongly again. And the trees and plants were healthy once more.

The King was placed in his own dungeon, to think about what he'd done for the rest of his life.

We'd had to clean up the castle a bit too. It had been a real mess, because the King had imprisoned all of the cleaners for only doing an average cleaning job. So, it had been a real mess.

As we'd cleaned up, Dora and I had sang a song called Clean Up. I really loved singing now. I'd watched, after singing "take out the trash" as a pile of trash had flown into a nearby garbage bin and the bin had hopped out the door, stopping next to the road.

Dora and I stood, watching the sky, the sun shining down on us.

Dora sighed.

'You wish you were home right now, don't you, Dora?' I asked, looking at her.

She and I had been flying around the castle a while ago. Our wings were incredibly strong. We'd been able to fly so fast, I had seen a fly's wings beat in slow motion.

'Si,' Dora said, nodding sadly. 'But I won't be able to.'

'Why not?' Boots asked, jumping onto the railing of the balcony, looking at Dora with a confused look on his face.

'May and I are the Crystal Princess,' Dora said, sighing sadly. 'We'll have to stay here and run the Kingdom.'

'Oh,' I said, looking down, sadness on my face too. 'Yeah.'

Dora was right.

Now that she and I were the Crystal Princesses, we'd have to stay and run the kingdom. Dora would never get back home and I'd never be able to return to the real world.

'I'll never see my Mami and Papi again,' Dora said, putting her head in her arms and crying.

I wanted to cry to, but I did my best not to. I didn't want to make Dora feel any worse. After all, it was her birthday today and she'd just learned she couldn't go home again. That was the worst kind of birthday present I could think of.

'That is not true,' a kind woman's voice said from behind us.

We turned around.

The Kings and Queens of the Firefly Kingdom, the Butterfly Kingdom, the Water Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom were standing there, smiling.

'What's not true,' I asked, quickly wiping my eyes. A few tears had leaked out and started trickling down my cheeks.

'The Crystal Princesses are special,' the Water Kingdom Queen said, smiling.

She looked like a human, but with gills. She was wearing a helmet full of water over her head. Her hair and eyes were deep-blue. She was wearing a seaweed-like dress.

'What do you mean?' Dora sniffed, wiping her eyes on her right arm.

'The Crystal Princesses are free to come and go from the Kingdom whenever they please,' the Sky King said, smiling. 'That is the beauty of being duel princesses.' He had short, brown hair, blue eyes and great big angel-like wings. He was an avian. Even I knew that. Thank you, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Season 5.

The Sky King was wearing a pure-white robe.

'We're aloud to leave?' I asked, not sure whether to believe it or not. It sounded too good to be true.

'You are,' the Firefly Queen said, smiling.

'We will even have Roué carry you there,' the Butterfly King said smiling. He was a large, strong-looking man with broad shoulders, black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a purple robe.

'Roué?' I asked, frowning. 'Who's Roué?'

He lifted his right-hand and hummed.

A purple butterfly as big as a house flew up to the balcony.

'Whoa!' Dora, Boots and I cried, staring at it in shock.

'_This must be Roué,_' I thought, staring in amazement. I'd never seen a butterfly this HUGE before. Never.

'Wait,' I said, realizing something, frowning and turning around to the Kings and Queens again. 'What about our wings? We can't exactly go back to Dora's world with butterfly wings, can we?'

The Butterfly King nodded.

Dora and I glowed with white light. The light disintegrated off of our bodies.

We were normal again. We looked the same as we had before the Magic Crystals had turned us into the Crystal Princesses. Our wings were gone too.

'Now, we will bid you all farewell,' the Firefly King said, smiling.

'Please, come back any time you wish,' the Firefly Queen said as we climbed onto Roué's back. 'You will always be welcome, Crystal Princesses.'

'We will,' I said, smiling as Roué flapped his wings and started to fly off.

'Goodbye!' we all called out, waving to them as we flew high into the sky.

'Goodbye, my new friends,' Lily said, appearing next to us. 'See you again, someday.'

'Bye, Lily,' the three of us called, waving to her as she flew back down towards the ground.

We all looked to the sky.

A pink gap appeared in the sky.

Roué flew straight into it. We were surrounded by pink clouds for three seconds. Then, we were flying through the trees of the rainforest.

Dora and Boots started to sing a song called We're Going Home. I joined in every now and then.

We flew by noisy rivers, calling out. Through the quiet forest and passed the rainbow waterfalls.

I was amazed when I saw the rainbow waterfalls.

I'd never seen multi-coloured water before.

We flew through the air and I could have sworn I saw the Super Babies fly passed us in a red blur.

We flew over a barn house. I looked down and saw the Big Red Chicken. The episode where Dora and Boots had met the Big Red Chicken was one of the few that I'd seen.

We flew over a bridge and a hairy, yellow thing came out and shook its fists and started yelling at us.

I closed my eyes and giggled. I had no idea why. It was funny for some reason.

An hour later, I could see Dora's house off in the distance.

'There it is!' I said happily, pointing.

'Hurry, Roué,' Dora said happily. 'I want to tell Mami and Papi about how May and I saved the Crystal Kingdom.'

He looked back at Dora, nodded and smiled.

He faced forward and we surged ahead, faster than ever.

'We're going home!' we sang all together as Dora's house came closer and closer.

We landed outside Dora's house two minutes later.

'Thanks for flying us here, Roué,' I said smiling, patting his head after we'd gotten off. 'Gracias.'

He smiled back at me and bowed. Then he flapped his wings and flew off into the air.

We watched him until he'd vanished from view.

'Come on,' Dora said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her house. 'I want to introduce you to my parents.'

She pushed the door open and we walked in.

The walls were painted light-blue and the ceiling was white.

I could see four doors that looked like the led into bedrooms.

The lounge room was cosy with a couch and white, fluffy cushions.

But the house was completely silent.

'Where is everyone?' Dora asked, letting go of my hand and looking around confused.

We all quickly looked around the house.

It was empty.

'There's no one here,' Boots said when the three of us met in the lounge room.

'This is kinda creepy,' I said, hugging myself as a shiver went down my spine.

'I don't understand,' Dora said, looking worried. 'Mami and Papi are always home at this time.'

I saw movement outside the window near the backdoor.

'Shh!' I whispered, putting my fingers to my lips and pointing to the backdoor.

Dora and Boots nodded.

Something was going on and we were going to find out what.

We crept to the backdoor.

'Okay,' I said, grasping the doorknob. 'When I say three, we run out and catch whoever's out there.'

'Right,' Dora and Boots said, nodding.

I took a deep breath.

'Una,' I said, counting in Spanish, slowly turning the knob. 'Dos.'

'Tres!' we all shouted, opening the door and running out.

Streamers and party blowers went off.

'Happy birthday, Dora!' loud voice shouted happily.

'Huh?' the three of us said together, blinking in confusion.

All of Dora's family were standing there.

The backyard had been decorated with streamers and balloons and there was a huge sign above a table covered in party food that said "Happy Birthday, Dora!"

'_Of course,_' I thought, shaking my head. '_It's Dora's birthday and this is her surprise birthday party._'

I shook my head. I could be such an idiot sometimes.

'Happy birthday, sweetheart,' Dora's dad said, coming over and kneeling down, his arms outstretched.

He was waiting for a huge.

'Papi!' Dora cried happily, running forward and hugging her father.

'And who is this?' Dora's mum said, walking over and noticing me.

'Oh, I'm, Be- I mean, May,' I said, my tongue slipping for a second there. Almost blew my cover already.

'I met her yesterday,' Dora said, letting go of her father, walking over to me and smiling.

'Oh, well it is nice to meet you, May,' Dora's mum said, smiling at me.

'It's nice to meet you, too,' I said, smiling back.

'By why didn't you come back last night?' Dora's dad asked, looking at his daughter. 'We worried something had happened to you.'

'Sorry Mami. Sorry Papi,' Dora said, looking down. 'But we fell into the Crystal Kingdom and couldn't get out until we saved it from the Greedy King.'

'What?' Dora's mum said, looking confused.

'It's true,' I said, coming to Dora's defence. 'I don't really understand it myself, but it's a real place, in another world.'

'Is that why you didn't come home, last night?' Dora's dad asked, looking from me to Dora.

'Yes,' we said together, nodding.

'We only stopped worrying when Swiper arrived and told us that you'd be home shortly,' Dora's mum said, shaking her head.

'Swiper did that?' I asked, looking at Dora.

She looked just as surprised as I felt.

'Wow,' I said, shaking my head. 'I guess he's not so bad after all.'

'Hey, Dora!'

Dora and I turned around.

Diego came swinging in on a vine, Baby Jaguar holding onto his back.

'Hola, Diego,' I said, waving, without thinking.

Dora hadn't even talked about Diego since she'd met me. She and Boots had been suspicious enough when I'd sung about him while we'd been singing the We're Going Home song on the way here.

'Who are you?' Diego asked, looking at me with confusion.

'_Crap,_' I thought, frantically trying to think of something to say. How was I going to explain to Diego that I already knew him, without letting slip the fact that he was part of a fictitious children's education TV show?

'Her name's May,' Dora said, putting her hand on my shoulder. 'I met her yesterday.'

'Oh, well, Hola, May,' Diego said, holding out his hand. 'It's nice to meet you. Any friend of Dora's is a friend of mine.'

'Um, gracias,' I said, shaking his hand. 'I think.'

'So, May,' Dora's mum asked as Diego handed Dora the birthday present he'd gotten for her. 'Where are your parents?'

I flinched. What was I going to do now? I _could_ just tell her that my parents were in another world. I didn't have to mention that that world was the real world. But would they believe me like Dora had?

I sighed.

There was only one way to find out.

I turned around and looked up at Dora's mum.

'They're back in _my_ world,' I said sadly, shaking my head.

'What do you mean?' Dora's mum asked, looking confused.

'I'm from another world?' I said, putting my right hand on my chest to indicate to myself.

'You mean you're from another planet?' she asked, looking confused.

'No, no,' I said, shaking my head. 'I was accidently brought here, from another dimension when Fairy Godmother messed up one of her transportation spell.'

'Oh dear,' she said, shaking her head. 'That Fairy Godmother causes more problems than she solves. But what will you do? You can't be on your own.'

'Well,' I said, looking up with puppy-dog eyes. Dora had taught me how to do it while we'd be flying on Roué. 'Dora said it would be okay if I stayed here for a while. Is that alright?'

'Oh,' Dora's mum said, looking a little taken aback. 'Well...'

I looked up at her with my puppy-dog eyes.

There was no way she could say "no" when looking at them. Dora had given me a mirror while we'd been flying so I could see what I looked like using puppy-dog eyes. When I did it, I just wanted to reach into the mirror and hug myself. I'd been that irresistibly cute.

'Oh, alright,' Dora's mum said, giving in. 'You'll have to share a room with Dora though. We don't have a very big house.'

'Dora said that would be fine,' I said, closing my eyes and smiling. 'Gracias.'

'Excuse me.'

I turned around.

Benny the Bull was standing there, looking at me.

'Dora says you're her newest friend,' he said, looking at me, holding out his hoof. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Benny Bull.'

I smiled and shook his hoof.

'It's nice to meet you too, Benny Bull,' I said, closing my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot when I smiled. Maybe it was girl instinct or something. After all, I _was_ in the body of a girl.

'So, when's your birthday, May?' Dora's mum asked me, smiling.

'Um... what's the date?' I asked, shrugging.

I didn't know what the date was. This world was different from mine. For all I knew, here, it could still be 1994.

'It is the 2nd of June 2007,' Dora's mum said, smiling.

Oh, boy. 5 years into the past. That meant Kevin Rudd was prim minister. Wait, was he? This was a different world so maybe Ruddy hadn't become prim minister. Anyway, only 5 years in the past? That wasn't too bad.

Wait, did she say the 2nd of June. That was _my_ birthday. Did that mean Dora and I had been born on the same day?

'Well, my birthday's June 2nd,' I said, scratching behind my neck.

'Oh,' she said, looking surprised. 'Then we should celebrate your birthday too.'

'No, no, it's perfectly fine,' I said, holding my hands out and shaking my head.

I didn't want to intrude on Dora's birthday. That wasn't what friends did.

'Nonsense,' she said, waving my refusal away. 'Everyone,' she called out. 'We will also be celebrating Dora's newest friend, May's birthday today too, since it is today as well.'

Before I could say anything, Dora and I were standing next to each other, wearing party hats, looking at a large cake with 5 candles on it.

'Feliz Cumpleaños , Dora and May,' everyone cheered.

I knew that feliz cumpleaños meant "happy birthday" in Spanish. Dora had told me that while we'd been walking. You know. Before we fell into the Crystal Kingdom.

'Sorry, Dora,' I said, looking at her. 'I didn't mean to take your birthday from you. You mum asked when my birthday was and when I told her it was June 2nd, she insisted that they celebrate my birthday as well as yours.'

'That's okay,' Dora said, smiling. 'I'm glad we get to celebrate your birthday too. It makes me feel like we're even better friends.'

I smiled. I was glad Dora was such a kind person and that I'd gotten the chance to meet her. When I got back to the real world, I was going to buy every DORA The Explorer DVD I could find.

Who knows? Maybe Dora would be able to talk to me through them.

'What time were you born?' I asked quietly.

Since I'd been born around 10:30am, if Dora had been born, even a minute before that, it'd mean that she was older than me in this world.

'9:14am,' Dora whispered, smiling.

Whoa! She was older than me! I'd have to get used to the idea of being the younger one. That was going to be hard to adjust to. I'd been the eldest of my parents offspring in my family since, well, forever.

'Make a wish,' Dora's dad said, holding a camera, ready to take a picture.

Dora and I smiled at each other and nodded.

'Una, dos, tres,' we counted together, blowing out the candles.

Everyone cheered.

I laughed more that day that I had in a long time.

Somehow, being turned into a 5-year-old girl had awakened the inner me. The part of me that had forgotten what having fun was really all about.

Oh, man, that sounded so corny.

That night, after dinner, Dora and I had a bath together.

'I feel like such a pervert,' I said as Dora helped me wash my back.

'What's a pervert?' Dora asked, looking confused.

That's right. Dora wasn't old enough to know the word "pervert" yet.

I mentally slapped myself upside the head.

'It's someone who peaks on people when they're naked,' I said, wishing I hadn't said anything in the first place.

'Oh,' Dora said, pausing for a moment, then continued to help wash my back. 'But you're not peaking at me naked.'

'I know, I know,' I said, sighing. 'It's just the 19-year-old part of me thinking that, but I can't help it. I'm a 19-year-old boy, but here I am, having a bath with a 5-year-old girl, who isn't one of my little sisters. Not that my sisters would want to have a bath with the old me.'

'Why not?' Dora asked, pouring some water on my back to rinse the suds off, having finished washing it.

'We're all too old now,' I said, turning around and facing her. 'Not only wouldn't any of us fit in the bathtub together, but it would be really awkward.'

I suddenly realized I was looking at Dora's bear kid chest and looked away, blushing deeply.

Dora smiled when she realized I was blushing. I'd never blushed in the real world so I didn't know what I looked like when I blush. Dora thought I looked rather cute, since I was a 5-year-old girl right now.

'Being a 19-year-old boy in 5-year-old girl's body is so confusing,' I said, closing my eyes and sighing.

After our bath, Mrs. Melina, that's Dora's mother, helped us out of the bath and dried us off. I insisted on drying myself off. I'd been doing it for so long now; someone else doing it for me would just feel too weird. And this coming from a 19-year-old boy trapped in the body of a 5-year-old cartoon girl.

I'd learned that Melina was Dora's last name during the party. I'd been a little surprised, but didn't mind. I thought it suited her. Dora Melina. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Anyway, once we were dry, we put on our pyjamas. It was summer here, so they were wearing summer pyjamas. I'd had to borrow some of Dora's because I didn't have any of my own.

Well, what do you expect? I didn't exactly pack an overnight bag before Fairy Godmother accidently zapped me into this world and turned me into a 5-year-old girl, did I?

The pyjamas Dora was wearing were a light-purple T-shirt and shorts.

Mine were the same, except that they were an orangey-yellow colour with orange flower patterns.

I half-wondered if this world was screwing with me a little, since my hair was a similar colour.

Dora's parents had brought the spare bed up early after the party and gotten it ready for me.

Mr. Melina was really good at building.

We got into bed and Mrs. Melina kissed both of us goodnight on the cheek.

'Goodnight, you two,' she said, standing by the door, turning out the light. 'Sleep well.'

'Goodnight, Mami,' Dora said smiling, her eyes slightly closed.

'Goodnight, Mrs. Melina,' I said smiling, my eyes the same as Dora's. Somehow, having that bath had done the opposite of what happens to me; back in the real world, when I take I shower.

When I was really sleepy, I'd go have my shower and when I was done, I'd feel fully awake.

But not this time. I was really sleepy. Maybe it was the age thing. Since I was in the body of a 5-year-old, maybe having a bath made me sleepy.

'Call me "Mami",' Mrs. Melina said, smiling.

If I hadn't been so sleepy I'd have probably disagreed. Saying that, since I still had a mother, back in my world, I wouldn't feel right calling someone else a word that basically meant "mum".

'Okay... Mami,' I said yawning, closing my eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. That hadn't happened to me in years.

Mrs. Melina quietly closed the door.

Dora and I slept, dreaming.


End file.
